


Raincheck

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami, Cold Case
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work interferes with Horatio's plans for his visiting lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raincheck

Horatio jogged down the steps of the courthouse muttering under his breath. He had just finished testifying and now he had to hurry across town to process a scene because all of his team was busy with their own scenes.

He felt his phone vibrate since he had been forced to turn off the ringer while in the courtroom. He snagged it from his pocket and answered it. “Caine.”

“Hey, Red,” Lily replied. “We still on for lunch?”

“Gonna have to take a rain check, Lil. Got called out to a scene,” the redhead explained as he slid into his Hummer. He started it and pulled out of the parking lot.

“How about dinner?”

“We can try, but I can’t make any promises.”

“The beauty of dinner, Red,” she told him in a husky whisper. “Is the fact it can be eaten at anytime of the night.”

Horatio shivered, but not because of the cool air blowing in his face. “You’re being wicked, Lil,” he muttered.

“Sorry, Red,” Lily apologized. “I’ve just missed you.”

“Same here.”

“Give me a call when you get free.”

“You’ll be my first call after I log out for the day,” Horatio promised.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Lily replied. “Now go get the bad guy.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied and ended the call looking forward to spending a nice evening with Lily.

fin


End file.
